BB Taking the risk
by englishstudent01
Summary: This one shot fanfic on my verison of the ending from Season's 4 The con man in the meth lab.


B/B "Taking the Risk"

**Hey Bones what a eppy last night well I love ending, but I just to write my spin on it, adn I hope you like it.**

**Please Review and Enjoy**

(One shot)

At local bar in Washington D.C family and friends were celebrating the 36th Birthday of Special Agent Seeley Booth, after opening gifts, Dr. Temperance Brennan kilng her champange glass her to get people's attendion, as she holded up her glass she made a toast for the birthday boy. This is what she to had say to her partner.

"I propose a toast to my dear partner, Agent Seeley Booth, Antropolgists says that the Alpha male is something who is a leader, a man that shows great success in his life, but I have to say being with Booth, that Antropolgists are wrong there is more to it than that, it is man, who scarfices his own honor and glory to save the people he cares about, he is a man that is kind, and sweet underthe all that manly exterior, his a man the devoted father, and brother, and his man that devoted and true to his friends, and I am just not happy to be his partner but, I am honor and proud to be."

Then Brennan turned faced Booth looked right into his eyes and said, "Happy Birthday, Booth", Booth render speechless as he smiled at Brennan touched by her kind words, as everyone else kling their glass and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Booth!". After the toast Brennan put down her glass her grabbed Booth by the arm, she said,

"Come here."

"Bones, thanks for the speech but come on here, where are you taking me."

"Just follow me"

Brennan said as she lead to a corner of the bar. As she put him against the wall, put her right hand up against his heart, as she lean in slowly to give Booth a soft and tender kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted about five seconds when Brennan pulled back smilled, Booth sighed as he asked,

"What was that."

Brennan replied, "It was a kiss"

Booth said, "I know that bones, but ..what was it."

"It was me taking a risk that you might never take." Brennan told Booth

"I see, but why?." Booth asked

Brennan said, "Well, I kissed you for three reasons, one being it is your birthday, and I didn't know to give you."

"Second reason." Booth stated

"Secondly, I heard what you did to lose that Rico case, I knew it is was because Jared, and I am sorry I called you loser. You are not loser he is. " Brennan said,

Booth told Brennan, "Thanks, Bones, so what is the third reason."

"What?" Brennan asked

"What is the third reason?"

"Oh well, the third reason is that I care about you Booth, I care about you a lot." Brennan said

Booth sighed, "Are you trying to tell me you love me, Bones."

Brennan answered, "I don't know, I guess it all depends if you feel the same way."

Booth looked at Brother drinking his life away then he Brennan, "Can you hold that thought?"

"What?" Brennan asked

"Just hold that thought, ok I'll be right back" as he gave a quick kiss on the lips

Booth walked away as Brennan watched Booth take his little brother, Jared out front to chat. As Jared and Booth got outside Jared mention after take swig of his scotch,

"Happy Birthday, Big bro, I see that congras are in order, you and bones are made for each other."

"Thanks, Jared, but I am here to talk about me and Bones, I am here to talk about you, and your problem."

Jared not sure what Seeley was talking about, "What problem, Seeley?"

Booth mention, "You're drinking problem Jared, you need to lay off."

"What is this intervention, Seeley, don't have a problem, so stop worrying."

"Jared, listen to me okay, you have problem, this has been the fifth time you've been in a DUI and I can't save you anymore, you understand me."

Jared said, "I can't believe you, Seeley. I work too damn hard to get where I am at."

Booth mention, "All the more reason to stop."

"Stop it, I had enough I am going back inside."

Jared turned was headed back inside as Brennan was right behide him as she pleaded, "Listen, to your brother Jared, you need to stop drinking."

Jared laughed, "Great, Seeley now your girlfirend is telling what to do, listen Tempe, I don't have problem okay now, if excuse me I have a lady firend waiting for me."

Then Jared went back inside as Brennan and Booth were left alone once, Booth angry slammed his hand at the plexy glass, Brennan put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sorry Booth."

"Me too." Booth said, "So where we did leave off."

"Uh left me with saying how much I care about you." Brennan smiled

"Right, well if I said, I more than just care about you, if I said I love you. Would you say it back." Booth said as he put his arms around her.

Brennan said, "It is not that simple Booth, love is a very complicated word."

"No isn't Bones, just look me in the eyes and tell me how you feel." Booth said

Brennan slowly look Booth eyes with Tears in her took a deep breathe and said, "I love you."

Booth said, "I love you too."

Then together they share a much love and more passionate kiss.


End file.
